


The Kissing Booth 3: Impending Destiny

by Murvennn_x



Category: The Kissing Booth (2018)
Genre: BFFs, Canon Related, Difficult Decisions, Elle Evans and Lee Flynn BFFs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by The Kissing Booth (2018), Major Original Character(s), Mild Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murvennn_x/pseuds/Murvennn_x
Summary: Elle Evans has just graduated high school and has to choose between going to Berkeley with her BFF Lee, or going to Harvard to be with the love of her life Noah, whilst dealing with the aftermath of her actions with Marco at the Dance Contest.*This story is completely my own interpretation of how I want TKB3 to happen.
Relationships: Elle Evans/Marco Peña (The Kissing Booth), Elle Evans/Noah Flynn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> I watched TKB1 & 2 yesterday and it gave me maaaaajor feels. It made me think of how I’d like the third movie to pan out, all ideas are my own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t decide if I’m Team Noah or Team Marco. I’m edging on Marco. What about you guys???

~Elle~  
  


Four days ago. That’s how long ago I received my acceptance letters from Berkeley and Harvard. My heart still ached at the thought of having to chose between my lifelong best friend Lee, and my soul mate Noah. I may have been choosing the college I wanted to go to, but ultimately that meant I was choosing the person too. Rule number #19 ‘always go to school with your bestie’, that rang around in my head. Lee would be devastated if I chose Harvard, and Noah. I was confused beyond measure at the choice I had to make. 

“Elle, are you here?” Noah’s voice became louder as he entered my bedroom. I quickly shoved the letters into the drawer of my dresser and pretended to comb my hair.   
“Hey, sorry I’ll be down now.” I twirled around in my chair and took Noah’s hand before heading out on the back of his motorcycle to his house. He was home for summer term from Boston and we’d been spending every day together since my graduation ceremony. We’d made a pact since _that_ day to talk about our true feelings, to make sure we knew that we weren’t going to let each other slip away, no matter what happened.   
  
On the back of Noah’s motorcycle, everything felt right. The wind on my face, the California sun shining down on us. All my worries disappeared. I felt safe, I felt free.   
It wasn’t long before we arrived at his parents house, they were away in Monaco for the week, so it was freedom central for us. Of course, Lee and Rachel were spending all of their time together, and so were Noah and I.

I unwrapped Noah’s jacket from my shoulders, and headed into the garden, where Rachel and Lee were lounging around on the sunbeds together, taking goofy pictures and kissing each other whenever they got the chance. They were utterly adorable, and I was so happy for Lee. If anyone deserved happiness, it was him. 

“Jeronimo!” I shouted, before bombing into the pool, splashing Lee and Rachel in the process. I was fully dressed in my shorts and tank top, but in that moment, I couldn’t care less.   
“Good one,” Lee shouted back, before grabbing Rachel’s hand and jumping in.   
“You heard anything from Berkeley?”   
I tried so hard to cover up the fact I was lying, so I just shook my head.   
“And Harvard?” I heard Noah ask, he had just appeared at the side of the pool, his feet dangling in the water.   
“Nope,” I replied, popping the ‘p’.  
Lee took Rachel in his arms before spinning her around, planting a kiss on her forehead. They too were making the most of their summer together before Rachel went off to NYU to study Psychology. I knew they would stay together, they were the strongest couple I knew. Closely followed by the newly coupled up Ollie and Miles, thanks to the kissing booth.

I swam over to Noah, placing my body in between his legs. There was nothing I wanted more than to be in this moment forever, with the people I wanted in my life forever. But I knew, one day that this would all come to an end and we’d have to part our ways. Damn, I was trying so hard not to think about Harvard and Berkeley but it was always on my mind. I clambered up out of the pool, taking a towel off one of the sunbeds and drying myself off. Rachel had disappeared inside to make us some of her legendary sex on the beach cocktails which I was so desperate to try.   
“God, I’m going to miss days like this when we go to college,” Lee said, taking a seat on the sunbed next to me. I kept my head lowered, so he couldn’t see the expression on my face.  
“You can come home to this whenever, Lee. Boston is half the world away, we’ll be so busy living the city life we won’t have time to even think about pools and beaches.” Noah smirked to himself, I think deep down he knew I would chose Harvard, and him. It’s Noah, it’s always been Noah and always will be.   
  


“Hey guys, who’s ready for some sex on the beach?” Rachel appeared, holding a tray of orange coloured cocktails. Thank God for her timing. I flashed her a smile before tasting the concoction.   
“Oh my god, Rach. This is amazing.”   
“Thanks, my brother taught me, he’s a bartender.”  
Our conversation was interrupted by my phone buzzing from beside me in my bag, I took it out and rolled my eyes at the screen- ‘Harvard Admissions Office’. Not now, really? I declined the call quicker than I could even blink, without a second thought.   
“Everything okay, Shelly?” Noah asked, his gaze locked on me.   
I leant up and kissed his cheek, “perfectly fine, in fact”, my voice lowered to a whisper, “how do you fancy we take these upstairs, and you can make me feel even better?”   
Noah chuckled, “yep, okay. I’d like that a lot,” he intertwined his hand in mine and took the cocktail with his free hand.   
“Where are you going?” Lee asked, his eyes snapping from Rachel to the two of us walking away.   
”Noah said he’d like to read my romantic poetry and tell me how he feels about me.” I laughed, it was the first thing that came into my head.   
“Really? He wants to do that?” Lee raised his eyebrow before laughing.   
“Have fun. Use a condom.” Lee joked, causing me to screw up my face.   
“Ew, Lee. Really.” Noah’s cheeks blushed a crimson shade of red. He was still weirded out at the fact that even though he was his brother, Lee knew every detail of our sex life, as I did with him and Rachel. That’s what besties share after all. It took a while, but Lee eventually came round to the idea of Noah and I, it even brought them closer together, which I know they were both grateful for.   
Noah banged into a cabinet on the way out of Lee and Rachel’s view, causing them to howl with laughter at his clumsiness. I thought it was pretty sweet. I was hoping that making love with Noah would take my mind off Harvard, in fact, I was praying for it.   
  


~Marco~ 

It has been a month since I last saw Elle, that day at graduation. My eyes studied her, all day, she looked so beautiful that day. But then I saw him, Noah Flynn. After our run in at the school arena, I didn’t want to get on his bad side, although I realised now I was asking for him to lose his temper, so Elle could see he hadn’t changed at all. I couldn’t help but notice how unhappy Elle looked during their conversation, what was he saying to her? Was she okay?   
“She’s not worth it, bro.” Colin said from beside me before walking off.   
I let out a small sigh, “yes she is.” I don’t know who I was trying to convince. She wasn’t worth it. I’d helped her with the dance contest, I’d spent every damn free hour practicing with her, I didn’t mind doing it, I wanted to. But then, she kissed me and left me in the lurch for days, until I showed up at the kissing booth hoping for a minute of her time.   
‘I do have feelings for you, Marco.’ Those words rang round and round in my head, how could she lie to me like that? If she really had feelings for me, how could she just go back to Noah that easily? I was confused and upset. But I just wanted her to be happy. And no matter what happened between us, Elle Evans was something extraordinary. She was worth it to me, and I was willing to let her figure out what she wanted in her own time.   
  


“So, Marco. what are your plans for college?” Mia, one of the OMG girls asked me at our graduation party at Gwenyth’s house.  
“Actually, I’m staying in California. I’ve been accepted into Los Angeles College of Music.”  
“That is so hot, play for me some time?” Mia winked, before downing her punch and heading out into the garden.  
“Sure thing”, I smirked. Don’t get me wrong, I loved the attention off the girls in my year, but I only had one person on my mind and she wasn’t one of the OMG’s. In fact, she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. I was counting on her being here, she’d clicked ‘going’ on the Facebook event page, along with Lee and Rachel, so I was sure she’d be here. I walked over to the kitchen to get myself another beer, I needed one. The thought of seeing Elle was driving me crazy. I was hoping the beer would make me feel less on edge. 

“Hey, bro.” Tuppen gave me a bro hug as he appeared from the lounge, he grabbed a beer from the fridge.   
“Have you seen Elle around?”   
“No, sorry man. Last I heard she was spending the week at the Flynn’s whilst their parents were away.”   
I smiled at him before walking outside, and then I saw her, by the pool with Rachel. I knew I should give her space, but saying hello wouldn’t hurt, would it? 

Pull yourself together, Marco. I thought to myself, as I gained my composure.   
“Hi, Elle.”   
She flipped her body round to face me, her chestnut brown hair flowing down past her shoulders, her blue eyes as breathtaking as the first time I spoke to her, outside of her locker on my first day.   
“Hey, Marco.” Her voice had a nervous tone to it, like she was on edge.   
“How have you been? I haven’t seen you around for a while.”   
“Yeah, good. Sorry I’ve been busy with-”

“Can we help you, Peña?” Noah suddenly appeared beside Elle, handing him a drink and placing a kiss on her lip. Clearly, he was trying to rub it in.   
“Nope. Just saying hi, no harm in that is there?”   
“That depends if you’re trying to get in MY girlfriend’s pants again.”   
I couldn’t help but laugh at that comment, “Coming from you, Flynn. Weren’t you player of the decade at our school? Pretty sure you’ve slept with every girl that even looked at you.” I scoffed, “I’m surprised you haven’t had the whole of Harvard’s sorority lining up outside your bedroom.”   
By the look on Elle’s face, I knew I’d crossed the line. I felt a swift punch to my jaw before falling backwards onto the cold, hard decking. I felt Noah’s frame on top of me, his fist still clenched, ready to punch me again. “Noah, stop. Get off him.” Elle sobbed, her tiny figure pulling Noah off me. He shook himself off, before putting his arm around Elle’s shoulder, “stay away from Elle, or next time, I’ll leave you with more than just a bruise.” It was in that moment, I realised, Noah Flynn was no match for me. Maybe, I should have kept my mouth shut, but I couldn’t stand by and let him talk shit about me, knowing that it was never my intention to kiss Elle at the dance contest, in fact, she was the one to kiss me. I was starting to regret ever agreeing to help her.   
  


~Noah~

I hadn’t gotten into a fight in so long, I’d lost count of the days. But when I saw Marco standing next to Elle, a rage inside me erupted and I couldn’t help but knock his ass to the floor. He deserved it. He made me look stupid, but I knew I won. Elle chose me, after all. There was nothing between her and Marco, it was a stupid heat of the moment kiss that was spurred on by my friendship with Chloe. I just wish we talked it out before I got on the damn flight to the dance contest, that way I wouldn’t have had my heart crushed into a million pieces when I saw her locking lips with the schools newest heartthrob. 

“Noah, what the hell is your problem?” Elle’s eyes were red and blotchy from the tears she’d been crying. I hated seeing her upset, that was for sure.   
“He knows nothing about me. I don’t know who he thinks he is.”   
“I thought you didn’t start fights, Noah. Only finish them?” Lee scoffed, raising his eyebrows at me. He had a point.   
“He was asking for it.” Elle was sat down on one of the beds in the house next to Rachel, she couldn’t look at me. I’d really screwed up.   
“Shelly. Look I’m sorry ok.”  
“It’s always the same with you Noah, you get angry, hit someone, apologise to me but then you do it again. Come on Rachel, Lee, I need a drink.” 

With that, they left me there, wandering why the hell I even came to this childish party anyway.

  
I wasn’t going to leave the party until I knew Elle was home safe, so I lingered in the background whilst she had fun. My phone vibrated in my pocket, my eyes lit up when I saw who was texting. 

‘Hey ugly, hope you’re not missing me too much ;) Boston’s super quiet without your goofy ass around. Can’t wait to see you again soon! Chloe x.’

I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself, Chloe really did know how to make me feel better. That’s not what I should be saying, after everything that happened, I know that. But there was no denying that when I was around Chloe, my anger and worries faded. She was my best friend, just like Elle and Lee.

‘Hey you, nope. Not missing you at all ;) haha I like that my absence is noticed by the whole of Boston... cant wait to see you too. Noah x’.

Looking up from my phone, I saw Elle dancing around the pool, pouring a shot of Sourz down her throat, and then another one. Ugh, she’d most definitely pay for that in the morning. She was already dressed in little to nothing, a pair of black shorts and a halter neck, but she was about to do her iconic strip moment like she did at our party last summer. I threw the bear back down my throat, shoved my phone into my jean pocket and jogged over to her. “Come on, Elle. I think it’s time to leave.” 

“Nope, I’m ha-ving fun” she was fumbling her words already, which was a bad sign.   
“Noah, she’s fine.” Lee announced, “this is our last party together as a school year before we all go off to college, let her have this at least.”   
“She’s wasted, she can barely stand and all the guys are looking at her.” I felt my fists clench at my side, not again, I thought. Please, not again. My anger really gets the better of me, I couldn’t let it ruin this, not again. 

Lee noticed this and took me to one side, “look, I get you’re pissed what happened with Marco, but she’s having fun. I’m here, I’m sober and I’m going to look after her. If you wanna stay, then stay, I know she wants you here.”   
I sighed, and joined by her side, dancing along with the music that was so loud I could barely hear myself think. Moments like this, dancing with Elle, I hoped I could have forever. But I knew that after summer, if she chose Berkeley, then she’d get to do this with Lee all the time. That thought made my heart drop. But then I remembered what she told me that night, that it was me, it was always going to be me. And I realised that she would chose me, and Harvard, without a doubt. I was sure of it. 

~Lee~

I had been used to waking up next to Rachel, but today, waking up next to Elle and Noah as well, I realised that my life wouldn’t be the same without them all. Nothing could prepare me for being on the other side of America from Rachel. Elle was still asleep, and I found myself in the kitchen with Noah. We’d been getting on so much better thanks to Elle, but he’d been constantly going on about how Elle was going to chose Harvard over Berkeley, it was starting to piss me off. 

“How’s your head?”   
“Fine, I’m making Elle a fry-up. She’s half-asleep, but she’s gonna have a killer of a hangover when she fully wakes up. Do you and Rachel want one?”   
“You bet’cha, i’ll go wake them.”

I snuck into Elle’s room, and placed a glass of water on her dresser, I noticed one of the drawers was slightly ajar,the University of Berkeley logo in view. I quietly took out the paper, ‘congratulations, the university of California, Berkeley has offered you a place’. I did a silent air pump. She would be coming to Berkeley with me after all, ha. Can’t wait to rub that in Noah’s face. I put the letter back in the drawer, when I saw it. An acceptance letter from Harvard. I couldn’t stop the tears from forming in my eyes, but they did anyway.

“Lee”, I heard Elle mumble from her bed. She rubbed her eyes, before realising what I was holding in my hand. I ran downstairs, Elle followed behind me.   
“Lee, you were never meant to find out like that.”  
“It sounds like you were never going to tell me.”   
From the kitchen, Noah looked on, “tell you what?”   
I slatted the paper down onto the kitchen counter, “she got into Harvard.”   
A grin formed on his face, he scratched the back of his neck, “I knew you’d get in.” 

“She got into Berkeley too.” That damn grin soon left his face at that thought. Now, it was up to her to choose, and she had to do it sooner than later.By now, Rachel had appeared by her side and had placed her hand on Elle’s shoulder.   
“Why didn’t you tell us?” I spat, my emotions were unpredictable when it came to Elle and her secrets. We promised there wouldn’t be any secrets between us since I found out she’d applied to Harvard without telling me. But that was Elle all over.“Don’t be mad, please. I still haven’t decided.”   
“Elle, college starts in two months. You need to make a decision.” Noah replied, clearly frustrated that she didn’t automatically decide to go to Harvard. I caught Elle screwing up her face, she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on the bar stool at the island counter. “How am I supposed to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend? That’s impossible, whichever way I choose, someone’s going to get hurt.” Her expression dimmed, she really did have a point. 

“Forget the people, choose the one that has the best ratings in your chosen subject area.” Rachel interrupted, of course I would be hurt by that, after all, rule #19. Somehow, I felt our rules were becoming less and less important the older we got. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Elle~

Rachel’s words floated round in my head for the next few days. If I chose the college based on the subject I was studying which was dance and performing arts, then I should base it off the university with the best faculty in that area. That way, it would be fair and nobody would be hurt. 

I’d taken out my laptop in my local Starbucks, I plugged my earphones into my ear and started typing on the blog I was in the process of writing. Lee and Rachel were spending the day together, and Noah was volunteering at a local youth centre, he wanted to get his experience up so he had more chances of getting his overseas placement in the bag after he’d finished his undergrad. It was kind of nice to have the day to myself.

 _‘Eyelids split at sunrise, morning breaks like splatter paint_ ’, the lyrics hummed in my ear. Marco. My first thought when I heard this song was him. I couldn’t help but think of the way he held me, the way he kissed me, even the way he’d taken the punch off Noah for me. Everything in that moment, on that stage, felt right. He’d helped me win money for my studies, for Harvard, and I’d left him wondering why I never called him back. By the time the kissing booth had come around, I realised that I loved Noah. That was all that mattered, right?

I took a sip of my iced coffee, and quickly changed the song on my Spotify, I couldn’t bare thinking about Marco for a moment longer. It felt like my head was going to explode.

“This seat taken?” I looked up from my laptop to Ollie standing next to me.

“Hey Ollie. No, it’s free.”

He placed his coffee down on the table, “I realised, I never properly thanked you. If it wasn’t for you, I’d never have had the courage to act on my feelings for Miles.” A small smile formed on my lips, and my heart galloped at the thought that The Kissing Booth had created such a beautiful moment.

“I’m just so glad we all got to see it, to see you pour your heart into him.”

“We’re really happy.” His eyes beamed with joy, it was truly amazing to see. “I saw Noah floor Marco the other night. Are you okay?”

I was glad someone finally asked me how I actually felt for once, “honestly? I’m not sure right now. You know Noah, he can’t help himself. But Marco was in the wrong for saying what he did.”

He focused his gaze on me, “he likes you, you know that right?”

I felt my cheeks blush at that thought, honestly I never asked Marco his true feelings, but I knew he cared about me.

“I love Noah.”

“Elle, I’ve seen the video from the dance contest. You don’t kiss someone like that unless you have feelings for them.”

Maybe Ollie was right. Maybe I did have feelings for Marco. But he’d never be Noah. Nobody would ever be Noah, and I don’t think I could ever love anybody else the way I loved Noah.

My voice turned to a whisper, “I wish I never even entered that stupid contest in the first place, my life would be so much less confusing.”

“Follow your heart, Elle.” He flashed me a smile before leaving, he’d really given me something to think about, on top of everything else.

Placing my earphones back in, I continued typing out my blog entry. I started up the blog the day I’d received my letters from Harvard and Berkeley, writing helped me to take my mind off the decisions I would inevitably have to make. Right now, I wished my mom was alive to help me make the right decisions. God I miss you, mom.

My phone vibrated, I rolled my eyes at the name on screen. ‘ _Community Fair tonight, you and Lee coming?’_ Mia typed in a group chat to the two of us. Ever since we broke up from school, the OMGs had been actually nice to us and included us in their plans. That doesn’t mean they weren’t annoying to be around, however.

 _‘We’ll see you there.’_ Lee typed, he knew I would just be moping around if I didn’t go so I was glad he made that choice for me.

I closed my laptop, finished my coffee and headed home where I was meeting Lee and Rachel to get ready with.

_‘Going to the carnival, won’t be back til late, I’ll come see you tomorrow morning. Have a safe journey home babe. Elle x.’_

I had decided on wearing a causal little black dress and my maroon coloured Dr.Martens. Rachel curled my hair for me, and of course, Lee just sat and played x-box games whilst we got ready. It was days like this I didn’t want to let go of, I just wanted Lee and Rachel here with me all of the time. That’s what broke my heart the most, knowing I’d never get these days with them again for a long time, no matter what college I chose. It would change everything, I wasn’t sure I was ready for that yet.

~Marco~

The bruise on my jaw had faded from a deep purple into a light skin coloured blotch. It didn’t look half as bad as it did a few days ago. I picked up my guitar off the side and clambered downstairs, “Que te diviertas, Marco”, Mom shouted from the kitchen.   
“Te amo, Mama,” I replied, before heading out of the front door, guitar on my back. 

I’d played gigs before, lots of them in fact, the biggest one was probably at my local theatre when I was fifteen. Ever since I can remember, I’ve always been into music. As a kid, I used to make noises wherever I’d go, whatever I’d do. Who I’d inherited it off, however, I wasn’t sure of. Mom was a teacher, and dad an engineer. My little brother Sebastian was the complete opposite of me, he lived for football, gaming and movies. He hadn’t got a musical bone in his body.

I approached the stage and took a deep breath. My favourite thing about performing was making people smile. The darkness of the night sky restricted my view in the crowds, but I’d soon know if they liked my performance by the cheers and the clapping.“I chose this song because it really resonates with me right now,” I spoke into the microphone, the beat started and instantly the crowd started cheering.

“ _We go together, better than birds of a feather, you and me. We change the weather, yeah. I’m feeling heat in December when you’re around me.”   
_The lights flickered around in the audience, everyone was dancing and singing along. I couldn’t help but smile whilst I carried on performing. Being on stage felt right, it was the only place I felt like I belonged and like I could really be myself. 

I was having so much fun performing that I’d almost forgotten I was singing this song about Elle. I was stupid, I know that. I should just get over her, that’s what everyone told me. But, when you have feelings for somebody it’s hard to just forget.   
Coming to the end of the song, a single spotlight shone over the audience, I saw Gwenyth, Mia and Olivia dancing together, Tuppen and Ollie singing along, and then, at the back of the crowd I saw Elle. Her hair curled, she was stood still, staring up at me, Lee and Rachel dancing beside her. 

_“It’s true, I’m a sucker for you._ ” 

The crowd erupted, but I was only focused on Elle, I could only just make out how glossy her eyes were from the tears that had formed in them. I just wanted to hug her, to hold her one more time. Perhaps that was wrong of me, but I couldn’t get her out of my head.

 _“Give it up for Marco Peña, everybody. The Los Angeles College of Music is going to be very lucky to have this amazing talent in their midst.”_ Vivian announced, hugging me. I’d almost forgotten where I was and what I was doing, Elle had that affect on me. I tried to look back into the crowd for her, but she was nowhere to be seen, neither was Lee or Rachel. The stage suddenly felt like it was going to collapse on me, my feelings were overwhelming, seeing Elle was overwhelming. The background music faded, I left the stage, and I heard yelling coming from behind a stall. As much as I knew I shouldn’t stay, I knew exactly who that was, and what was being said was probably none of my business, I couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

~Noah~

As soon as I arrived home to the note off Elle, I decided I would drive to the carnival, win her a teddy stuffed toy on one of the stalls and surprise her. I knew she’d like that. There was one thing I hadn’t prepared for, and that was seeing Marco on stage, I’d almost forgotten that he was the only decent singer in Los Angeles Country Day for over ten years, they’d obviously book him to perform. I’d won Elle a large teddy, and headed over to the stage where Marco was finishing off his performance.

 _“I’m a sucker for you._ ”

I almost had to laugh to myself at the sheer audacity, hadn’t he learnt his lesson from the party? Elle was mine. She was always going to be mine. Marco had no chance with her, and certainly no business dedicating a damn song to her. Who the hell did he think he was? Maybe I’d have to teach him another lesson...

I started to walk into the crowd, to where Elle and Lee were stood, but Elle ran off before I could reach her. I ran after her, Lee and Rachel, the stuffed toy still under my arm. I wish I hadn’t bothered. 

“Elle, talk to me.” Lee said, pulling her arm as she tried to sprint ahead. “What’s wrong?”“Shelly?” Her eyes darted onto mine, as I caught up with them behind a stall near the stage.   
“Noah, what are you doing here?”  
“Surprising you,” I smiled towards her, she just lowered her head.   
“Noah, nows not the time. Can you just meet us at home?” Lee asked.   
“Is that what you want, Elle? Do you want me to go?”   
“I don’t know what I want, Noah. I love you, I do. But I can’t keep doing this.” My shoulders slumped back, I took a step towards her.“Doing what?”   
“Pretending like everything is okay. It’s not okay.”   
“Is this about him?” I found myself asking the question I didn’t want her to answer, I was scared of her response, but I needed to know.“I love you, Noah.”   
“That’s not what I asked.” My jaw clenched and I could sense that Elle was scared. She turned and ran away before she could respond, Lee followed behind her. I was left with Rachel, and that damn stuffed toy.   
“Take it easy on her, Noah. She’s struggling, you can’t expect her to be okay when she has to choose between you and Lee. I think she was overwhelmed, and Marco just made her feel bad for what happened between them. She’ll be ok tomorrow. Just give her some time.” She took the stuffed toy out of my hand and walked away. 

I took out my phone, and tapped away, _‘Hey, Chloe. Wish I could see you, I really fucked up, Elle’s struggling and I made it about me, again. Sometimes I think she’d be better off without me, after all :( miss you, Noah x’._

Chloe’s reply was almost instant, that’s one thing I knew I could count on her for. ‘ _Don’t be silly, Noah. You’re meant to be together, she loves you. I could see it every time she looked at you at thanksgiving. Just be there for her, that’s all you can do x’_

I’d realised I’d been too hard on Elle, it was a tough decision, not one I’d want to make. I decided I would make it up to her in the morning, to make sure she knew I was here for her no matter what she decided. I had to be. She was there for me when I went to Harvard, we made it work long distance and I know, whatever she chose, we’d still make it work. Because I love Elle, I always have and I always will.

~Lee~

The one thing I hated was seeing Elle upset, no matter how hard I’d tried to comfort her, nothing seemed to work. Rule number #16, when your bestie needs you there, you need to be there for your bestie.   
We’d ended up in my car, Elle was really struggling, but I wasn’t going to push her to talk to me. There was something amazing about our friendship, that we could just be in each other’s company and somehow feel better instantly. That’s what besties were for, after all. Rachel appeared soon after with that damn stuffed toy that Noah had won for Elle. 

“I told Noah to go easy on you, but I thought I’d bring you this to cheer you up.”  
“You’re the best, Rachel.” Elle replied, she giggled at the stuffed toy sat in the back seat next to Rachel.   
“He’s a big softie, deep down,” I said. This made Elle and Rachel laugh, “I bet he won that for himself really.”  
  
We drove through the streets of Los Angeles, I decided to take the two most important women in my life on a trip. We pulled up, the ocean glistened under the stars, and I could see Elle’s face light up. The beach was her favourite place, she used to go here with her mom when she was alive, I knew she loved it here. It reminded her of the good times, and I wanted to give that to her again. Her mouth curved into a smile as I lay out a blanket on the sand. It was in that moment I remembered that no matter what happened, where she chose, who she chose, that Elle would always be my best friend, nothing or nobody could take that away from us. Not my brother, not Marco, not college.   
“I’m scared, Lee.” Elle had placed her head on my shoulder, Rachel sat at the other side of me.   
I furrowed my brow, “scared of what?”   
“That I’ll make the wrong decision.”   
“Whatever college you choose, we will stand by you 100 percent.”   
“I’m not just on about college, Lee. Ollie came to me yesterday in Starbucks, he told me he saw something between me and Marco. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t stop thinking about it.”   
“You and Marco kissed because you thought Noah cheated, you’d spent everyday with him, it’s understandable you wanted comfort after all of that.”   
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Elle sat up, her posture loosened, “last one in is a loser.”   
She darted off into the ocean, leaving Rachel and I sat on the blanket, I got up and ran, Rachel followed closely next to me.   
We ended the night in the ocean, underneath the night sky, enjoying our time together. Elle was okay, she was going to be okay, no matter what path she chose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m going to try and post one new chapter a week. But may be more if I’m feeling in the mood! I hope you enjoy this chapter... thanks for reading you stars xx
> 
> Also, I strongly advise you listening to ‘Closer’ by British band Sea Girls when reading this chapter, particularly Marco’s POV.

~Elle~

  
The sounds of the games and dance machines humming, kids laughing and songs blasting was music to my ears. It always has been, ever since Lee and I stepped foot in the arcade when we were kids. It was no different nowadays. I hadn’t danced since Marco, but somehow the dance machine was calling my name. Ever since the trip to the beach with Lee and Rachel, I had felt different... maybe it was that I felt closer to Mom. Whatever it was, it pushed me into making the life decisions I so desperately needed to make. I had chosen the college I was going to attend, and I had chosen Noah. Our relationship had gotten stronger, I’d tried to push every thought of Marco out of my head, and so far I had succeeded. After all, I know he deserved someone better than me, the more I stayed away, the more chance he’d have of finding that person. Stepping onto the dance machine with Lee, my body completely relaxed, it’s like every bad thought just faded away. I pulled my hair up into a high pony and started moving to the beats. These moments were the ones I’d always cherish, no matter how far away from Lee I was. We hadn’t stopped laughing through our whole routine, Lee made it his job to pull stupid faces every time we faced each other, he knew exactly how to make me laugh. Lee Flynn was the best friend a girl could ever wish for. 

“Hey, you think there’ll be a dance club at Berkeley or Harvard?” He asks, as we queue for an ice cream.

I smile at the thought, “who knows? Maybe we can set our own up, and do dance competitions against each other. Evans vs. Flynn, Berkeley vs. Harvard.”

He laughs, “oh you’re totally going down...”

It broke my heart to lie to him, but I couldn’t bare telling him the truth. I just hope both him and Noah forgive me when I tell them what I’d decided.That was going to be the hardest part. Rule number #18, always be happy for your besties successes. I knew Lee would be eventually, but Noah on the other hand, well we’d just have to wait and see about that one. 

“Elle?” Lee clicks his finger in front of me, snapping me back into reality.

“Shit, sorry. What?”

“What flavour ice cream?” The guy behind the ice cream stand asks, he looks almost identical to Marco, just a few years younger than him..

“Oh, erm honeycomb crunch, please.”

I see Lee roll my eyes from beside me, my eyes widen as I hear his voice, I could recognise that from anywhere.

“Seb, can you go speak to Mom, she’s out the back. I’ll finish up here.” Marco wipes the sweat from his brow with his sleeve before locking his gaze on mine. “Hey Elle, Lee.”

“Hi, Marco.”

“You work here?” Lee asks, the condescending tone evident in his voice.

“Helping out with my little brother. Plus, who doesn’t need some more money for college?” He continues to serve our order, not taking his eyes off me the whole time. I swear I felt my heart melt out of my chest. Get a grip, Elle.

“So that’s how you knew the arcade so well?”

“Guilty,” he chuckles, his face scrunching up as he does so. Suddenly, my mind was on overdrive, I wanted to cry, laugh and scream all at the same time.He hands us our ice creams, Lee tries to pull me away, but for some reason, no matter how much I told myself I shouldn’t, I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay with Marco. Why, Marco? Why, now? 

~Marco~ 

If someone had told me before I transferred to Los Angeles Country Day that I’d be head over heels for a girl with a boyfriend, I’d of laughed in their face. That wasn’t my style, it never has been. In fact, despite my reputation as a ‘snack’, I’d never had a serious relationship. I’ve always been too focused on my music, school and my family to even be interested in having a relationship. That changed the day I met Elle Evans. 

“Come on, Elle. It’s time to go.” Lee said, trying to pull Elle’s arm away from the ice cream stand, and most probably away from me.

“You go, I’ll catch you up.” Although my head was bowed, I tried to stop the smirk from forming on my lips.

“Really, Elle? After everything?” Lee said, his voice just above a whisper, but loud enough that I could hear.

“I just need to talk to him, to clear the air. He deserves that at least.”

My heart sunk at Elle’s words, she only wanted to clear the air. I don’t know why I thought it would be more than that, Elle Evans is in love with Noah Flynn and that was something I’d have to get used to.

“Fine. I’ll meet you back at my house. If Noah asks where you are I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks, Lee.” She hugged him before turning back to me.

“You wanna go for a walk?”

I nodded, and shouted to my Mom, “Mama, I’m taking a break.”

She wandered back out to the front of the stand, gave me a smile and looked towards Elle, “have fun.”

We walked down Santa Monica Pier, Elle snacking on her ice cream. Although none of us spoke for a while, it was nice. Being in Elle’s company was nice. 

“So, I wanted to apologise.” She eventually spoke, her tone sympathetic.

“You don’t have to-”

“I do, Marco. I’m sorry for everything, for not giving you an explanation, for leaving you at the kissing booth, for the punch off Noah, for being unsure of how to act on my feelings towards you.”

What feelings? I found mind asking, yes, she told me she had feelings for me at the Kissing Booth, but that was months ago. She was with Noah, she loved Noah. So why did it feel like she was trying to tell me something?

I turn to face her, “hey, it’s okay. You have nothing to apologise for. I understand.” I lied, I didn’t understand at all, but I couldn’t make her feel any worse than she already did. My only job was to be there for her. I couldn’t hold on to her when she was with Noah. I had to make that clear. Like I told her that night at the beach during rehearsal for the dance contest, you can’t really hold on to someone, ‘cause the tighter you hold on to them, the more they wanna slip away. I couldn’t let her slip away.

“Elle. Look at me.” I ask, her face glowing under the California sun. “I know how hard this must be for you. But I want you to know that those weeks spent rehearsing for the dance contest were some of the best of my life. Being with you was incredible, and yes I caught feelings, there’s no denying that. But I can see that you are happy with Noah, and I won’t stand in the way of that.”

My body warmed at her touch, as she wrapped herself in my arms. We stayed that way for what felt like forever before I pulled away. Her face was only inches from mine, her eyes piercing into mine, sending shivers down my spine. Then I feel her lips press against my cheek, just like they did at the kissing booth, “thanks, Marco.” I realised that I didn’t care if Elle wasn’t mine, as long as she was happy, that’s all that mattered to me.

~Noah~ 

If being in a relationship had taught me one thing, it was that love is hard work, but when you get it right, it fills your life with glorious technicolour. That was how my life felt with Elle from the moment we shared our first kiss at the kissing booth, and every day since. Elle had always held a place in my heart, even before we were together. I had tried so hard to hide my feelings, I think I did a pretty damn good job, until she decided to ask me to do the damn kissing booth. That changed everything.

I had never been much of a romantic, but I wanted to show Elle how appreciated she was, and how much I loved her. So I decided to take her on a surprise date night. Lee had called her and told her that I’d gotten sick and wasn’t up for company, but that him and Rachel were taking her to a party. Of course, she believed him. She had to believe him. My heart stopped when she appeared in the doorway to her favourite Italian restaurant. The little black dress she wore hugged her figure perfectly, and her red lipstick made her look so hot I wanted to rip her clothes off there and then. I felt my cheeks blush at the sight of her. Elle Evans could be my drug, and I’m addicted. Our eyes met from the table I was sat at, and she ran over to me. 

“Noah. You planned all of this?” She asked, wrapping herself into my arms.

“With a little help from Lee, of course,” I replied, kissing her head, before sitting down at our table.

“I knew there was an inner romantic in there somewhere,” she laughed as I handed her a Rose I’d been hiding on the chair next to me. God, she really was the love of my life, being there with her, I knew that.We’d spent the whole night talking, laughing and just being happy. We needed this, I know Elle did after her run in with Marco and the decisions she had to make. I was happy, and by the looks of it, she was too. 

“So, Lee told me you decided on your college. That it wasn’t Berkeley.”

Elle’s expression dimmed, and I started to think I shouldn’t have brought it up. “Yeah. I feel bad but he gets it. Plus, I will always be on the other end of the phone.”

“I’m glad you have each other.” I take my hand in hers from across the table, “but I’m glad you chose Harvard.”

She looked a little tense as she fiddled with her sleeve. “Elle?”

Her eyes become glossy, and I can tell she’s about to start crying. “I’m not going to Berkeley, or Harvard.”

My heart dropped at her words. I couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“I’m sorry, Noah. I didn’t mean to hide it from you, but I’m not going to Harvard.”

I didn’t reply, instead, I got up and threw some cash on the table. I walked out away from Elle, I had to get some air, to take in what she had told me.She followed me out into the street, chasing after me as quickly as she could in her heels. Lee had been out on a date with Rachel, and was waiting for us in the local park.

“Noah, wait.”

“Why should I, Elle?” I yelled, speed walking around the corner. “You just can’t help but lie, can you?”

“I’m sorry, Noah. I wanted to tell you. I really did.”

Right now, I wanted to be back in Boston with Chloe and the guys, everything was so much easier there.She caught up to me just as we approached the entrance to the park, and I knew exactly what was on Elle’s mind.

~Lee~

California always had the most beautiful sunsets, and watching it our picnic blanket on the park bench was something special. Maybe, it’s because I was with Rachel. Everything was one hundred times better with her. I had been trying so hard to blank out the fact that in less than four weeks, my girlfriend would be movingto New York, and my best friend would be moving to Boston. For as long as I can remember, there’s been Elle.Then Rachel came along and since then we’d spent almost every day together. For the first time in my life, I would really be alone. I wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but from the tears forming in my eyes, sad would just about sum it up. Rachel noticed before I could wipe them away. She hugged me, and I realised that no matter where she was, there would always be a special place in my heart for her.   
  
“I’m sorry, Noah. I wanted to tell you, I really did.” 

My eyes shot to the entrance of the park, where Elle and Noah were stood. I hope that wasn’t about Marco, Noah would kill me if he knew I covered for her.

“Give them some space,” Rachel said, tugging my arm back towards her. I sighed and sat back down. Me interfering was the last thing they needed.

“Noah, please.” Elle’s muffled voice became clearer as her and Noah approached us.

He stormed over to me, his fists clenched at his side. This was it, he was going to have it out with me. I mentally prepared myself to feel his fist collide with my face.

“Take me home, Lee,” he said, his voice thick and taut. That was the first time in my life I’d see Noah look vulnerable. I felt sorry for him.

“What’s happened? Are you okay?”

“Ask Elle.” He stood facing away from her, as she approached us.

“Noah, don’t leave like this, please.” She pleaded, her eyes red raw. I hated being left in the lurch, I hated being the last one to know everything.

“Are you going to tell him, or shall I?” Noah spat.

I threw my hands in the air, “will someone please tell me what’s going on?”

Elle definitely wouldn’t be the one to tell me whatever was going on, she was sobbing hard. Rachel ran over to her, taking her hand.

“Elle lied, again,” he sighed, crossing his arms. “She isn’t going to Berkeley... or to Harvard.”

My mouth shot open, I couldn’t believe Elle had lied to me again. Well, lied to us.

“What do you mean? You got into somewhere else?”

Maybe our friendship wasn’t as strong as I thought it was if she had to keep lying to me.

She nodded, her eyes were red and blotchy by now but she managed to raise her voice just above a whisper.

“UCLA and University of Kingston, London.”

London? I couldn’t believe Elle kept that from us. How could she do this? I was so angry, but I felt sorry for Noah more than me. A relationship would be so much harder to maintain from the other side of the country, let alone the other side of the world.

“And tell him which one you chose?” Noah replied, pacing in front of me.

“London.”

I turned away from her, I struggled to look at her, knowing she had kept that from us both this entire time.

“Lets go, Noah. Rachel can you stay with her?” I gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out with my big brother, I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn’t show emotion very often but after Elle’s revelation, he looked like he needed someone, and I was going to be there for it. Elle might of been able to crush both of our hearts, but she wasn’t about to ruin the bond I’d formed with my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

~Elle~

Everything happens for a reason, that’s always been my life motto. The older I got, the less I believed in it.

“Elle, will you come down here?” Dad shouted from the kitchen. I haven’t surfaced from my bed in two weeks, since the big revelation. I’m aware that keeping my decisions from my best friend and my boyfriend wasn’t the best idea, but I knew that it would hurt them.

I’d spent the past two weeks wallowing in self-pity, whilst Lee and Rachel spent everyday together before college. Noah, on the other hand, I have no idea where Noah was or what he was doing. He’d gone silent on social media, and he wasn’t responding to my calls. We hadn’t broken up, but it sure felt like it.

“Elle?” Dad’s voice got closer, until I heard a knock at my door.

“Dad, I told you I’m not up for anything right now-“

“Hello, Elle,” I stared at the tall, dark haired guy I had become so accustomed to this past year.

“Marco, what are you doing here?” I shifted my body from under the covers, and perched myself upright. Ugh, Marco was in my room. I hadn’t brushed my hair in weeks and I looked like shit. It didn’t faze him, as he sat down on the bed next to me.

“I’m worried about you.”

“You’re worried?”

Marco edged his body closer to mine, until our legs are touching, “I saw Lee and Rachel at the arcade, they told me what happened. That you chose London over Harvard and Berkeley.”

I felt his eyes fix onto mine, butterflies appeared in my stomach. This wasn’t right, Marco shouldn’t be making me feel this way. Not when I was still very much in a relationship with the person I wanted to be with forever, I was sure of that.

“That’s a bold move. Are you okay?”

I chuckled to myself, Elle Evans was the queen of bold moves and bad decisions, everyone knew that by now.

“My best friend won’t look at me, and my boyfriend hates me. But yeah, I’m okay.”

I could see Marco tense up, “sorry I shouldn’t have asked-“

“I’m glad you did, you’re the only person who has. I thought Rachel was my friend just as much as she was Lee’s girlfriend, but since the night Noah and Lee found out, she hasn’t spoken to me either.”

I let out a loud sigh. Sometimes, I think how much easier it would have been if I just ended up with Marco. Noah would be better without me, he’d be happier. And Lee, well maybe, I’d of told Lee sooner that I was moving to London. The only reason I kept it from the both of them was because I didn’t want to let any of them down, I didn’t want to disappoint them. But, I’d done more than just that, I’d broken their hearts, and I wasn’t sure I’d ever be able to fix that. Maybe a fresh start in London was what I needed, what we all needed. As much as it pained me to say it, Noah deserved so much better than me.

“So, why London?” Marco asked.

“Well for one; Kingston has one of the best faculties for dance and performing art. But mainly for the fact that I’ve always wanted to live in London, ever since I was a little girl. I had my heart set on Berkeley because of Lee, but my hearts always with Kingston. I just wish I told Lee and Noah before I applied.”

“That’s sweet, well I’m glad you followed your heart.”

Suddenly, what Ollie told me in Starbucks hit me, “follow your heart, Elle.” I inched my face closer to Marco’s, our lips centimetres apart, I realised that maybe it was wrong, but right now, I wanted Marco.

~Marco~

It felt like time stopped when Elle’s lips met mine, the flutter in my heart intensified. My heart was pounding ten to the dozen, and my body felt like it could give way any minute. I could only focus on how soft her lips felt against mine, how addictively she invaded every part of me. Her mouth parted my shaking lips, sending tremors along my nerves, making me feel things I never thought were possible. I closed the distance between us again, and before I knew it, I was kissing her back. Softly, then more intense as the kiss went on, until I felt our tongues dancing. Everything I’d told Elle about wanting her to be happy was true, but I could see she wasn’t happy and maybe I was the missing piece to her happiness.

My hands found themselves resting on her hips, everything in this moment felt right, like every kiss I’d ever had in my life was wrong.

“Wait,” Elle gasped, finding her breath. “We shouldn’t.... this isn’t right.”

“It feels pretty right to me,” I said, in a breathy explosion of words. “Being with you is right, Elle.”

Her eyes locked onto mine, sending shivers down my spine. I really had fallen hard for the girl sat in front of me.

“I know, Marco. But I leave for London in two weeks, and I have a boyfriend.”

“Yet no matter what, we always gravitate back together.”

Elle smiled, not the full bright smile she used to give me when I’d spend time with her, not the smile that made me fall for her. But, it was still a smile nonetheless, and no matter what it made me feel happy. 

For a few seconds, it looked like she was contemplating replying, but she didn’t. Instead, she just shrugged her shoulders, her expression dimmed and it looked like she wanted to sink back into bed and forget what just happened. Maybe, I did too. And for once, it hit me. I may have fallen for Elle, but I knew that what she was doing to me and Noah wasn’t right. I knew exactly what I needed to do.

“You can’t keep doing this to me, Elle. It’s not fair,” I said, trying to relieve the awkwardness that had just invaded the room.

“I’m sorry, Marco. I’m really messed up right now, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

I sighed, I shifted my body up from off the bed, until I was standing above her.

“It looked like you knew exactly what you were doing to me. But I’m going to leave, and this time, I’m not going to come back. If you want me to stay then show me, but if you don’t then I’m walking out of that door and I’m never looking back.”

I could sense the tears forming in Elle’s eyes as she glanced up at me. But, she said or did nothing, she just sat staring at me as I edged further away from her.

“Goodbye, Elle.”

“Goodbye, Marco,” she said, her voice barely audible. It hurt me to leave this way, but I couldn’t keep doing this, I had to move on, and college would be the best place to do that. Holding onto Elle was only going to break my heart, I knew that for sure.

~Noah~

I had emptied myself of everyone and everything that hurt me, and somehow found myself back in Boston, without saying goodbye to Elle. Maybe I’d eventually come regret that, but I was sick of being lied to. Everything we’d been through, I thought made us stronger, but clearly I was wrong about that too. Instead, it made us fall apart. We hadn’t broken up, but I was certain that her move to London meant that our relationship would be over. There was no way we could make a long distance relationship work, even as much as I wanted to.

“Hey, ugly. You still with us?” Chloe asked, taking the empty beer bottle out of my hand.

“Sorry, yeah,” I responded, looking up from my phone, well the picture of Elle I had as my lock screen. I shoved it back into my jean pocket and joined in with the drinking games my friends were so obsessed with.

“You’re up,” Dean yelled, tossing the ping pong ball in my direction.

I threw the ball, it landed directly in a cup full of beer, it was Chloe’s friend Sara’s turn to drink.

“Wait, new rule. Whoever drinks has to kiss whoever threw the ball,” Chloe suggested, winking at me and Sara.

There was a part of me that wanted to kiss Sara, to feel something else other than heartache. Besides, Elle cheated on me with Marco, so there was that. But the other part of me was longing to kiss Elle, to just have her here with me. But, the drink didn’t help me when it came to making stupid decisions.

I turned to face her, there was something peculiar but unique about her. Her blue eyes were piercing, nothing like I’d ever seen before, and her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. Our lips collided, and I hadn’t expected to feel the way I did. The kiss didn’t last long, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Elle. Her face was a blurry hue of familiarity, but something that I longed for, more than anything in the world.

“Sorry, I can’t do this,” I whispered, running out of the common room of our accommodation.

I heard footsteps running behind me as I approached my doorway. The wetness of my cheeks told me I’d been crying, I’m pretty sure it told the whole of Boston, actually. But I didn’t care, in fact I didn’t care about anything right now, other than Elle. There was no denying that I was in love with her. But, as the saying goes, if you love someone, let them go. I had to let Elle go, as hard as it was going to be, I knew it was for the best.

“Noah, wait,” Chloe shouted, her voice loud and sincere.

I span myself around, fumbling with my room keys in my hand.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed that on you so soon.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” I replied, brushing my hand against her shoulder. “It was kinda nice, but it just felt wrong. I miss her so much.”

Before she replied, Chloe wrapped me into her arms, her touch was so comforting. Being back in Boston with her was definitely the thing I needed to make me feel okay, but even in the safety of her arms, the Elle shaped hole in my heart didn’t get any smaller. It wasn’t going to anytime soon, either.

~Lee~

When people asked me what it felt like to break up with Rachel last thanksgiving, I always described it as feeling empty. But, a friend break up was even worse. It felt like someone had come and ripped my heart out slowly. How can someone I have known for 18 years break my heart in the way that Elle did? I wish I knew the answer to that question. I wish I knew why Elle lied to me, time and time again. The worst thing about all of this was that I couldn’t forgive her, not this time. She’d taken it too far this time, not only had she hurt me, but she hurt Noah too. Although Noah had pretended to be okay, I knew his spontaneous trip to Boston showed that he wasn’t. Elle had hurt both of the Lee brothers and that wasn’t okay, that would never be okay. Maybe one day, we could put it behind us, but right now, I had to try and push Elle to the back of my mind, and focus on Rachel and spending our last two weeks together before college at her house whilst her parents were away.

Her hand was intertwined with mine, as we snuggled up to each other on the sofa. I couldn’t quite believe that she was mine, whenever I looked at her, I felt a wave of happiness consume me. Even though I knew that in fourteen days she was going to be nearly 3,000 miles away from me, I was positive that our relationship would still work out. After all, she was the love of my life.

“I’m going to miss this so much,” she whispered to me, tracing the back of my neck with her free hand. I smiled down at her, her body wrapped under the blanket next to me.

“And this,” her finger trailed down my arm, I could have sworn that I felt a rush through my veins as her lips crashed down onto my neck.

The temperature between us had risen rapidly, her touch and kiss soaked every inch of me. Her hands found their way up my t-shirt, and before I knew it, her lips collided with mine. She pushed me down onto the coach, her small frame hovered over me as she unwrapped her shirt from her back and kissed me once more. She led me through the house into her bedroom. We didn’t even make it to the bed before she pushed me against the wall, taking control of the kiss.

“I want you,” she mumbled into my ear. I threw my t-shirt onto the floor and pulled my jeans down before closing the distance between our bodies.

“Lee,” a moan escaped Rachel’s mouth, as I entered her.

“I love you so much,” I managed to say between breaths.

“I love you too,” Rachel replied, before we crashed down onto the bed, our bodies still dancing together. If someone would have told me that the kissing booth would have given me someone I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, I’d of laughed in their faces. But after everything that happened with Elle, Rachel was the constant that I longed for, the only person who hadn’t lied to me, and the only person who hadn’t broken my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- sorry this chapter was shorter, it's a filler chapter before we spend the next few chapters with our babies as they go off to college. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated. Hope all my wonderful readers are staying safe.. 
> 
> P.s. wear a damn mask!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. So this chapter took longer than I expected, I had major writers block until yesterday when it all came to me. I hope that you guys like it. Feedback is always appreciated ❤️

~Elle~ 

Today was the day. I arrived at the airport ready for my flight to London. Ready to start my new adventure. Even though I hadn't got to say goodbye to Lee, Rachel or Noah, I felt like I was completely ready to say goodbye to sunny California. I knew deep down that it would always hold a place in my heart, but I was ready to embark on my new life on the other side of the world.

Although I was glad to be leaving, I knew leaving Brad and Dad behind was going to be hard. Even harder than when Noah left this exact airport to go to Boston. A muffled cry sounded from beside me, Brad was crying into dad's arms.

"Hey come here," I said, pulling Brad into my arms.

"I need you to promise me you'll look after Dad, okay?"

He nodded, his eyes still red raw from crying.

"I'm only going to be a phone call away, and I'll be back before you know it."

Dad tried to hold back his tears as he wrapped me into his arms, squeezing me a little too tightly. He'd always tried to be strong, more for me than anything but I could see he was about to break. I was just glad that Dad and Brad still had the Flynn's to look out for them.

"I love you so much, Elle. Your mother would be so proud of you," he said, as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Dad, I'm really going to miss you."

"Hey, I'll always be with you," he replied, hugging me one last time.

"Don't look back."

As I picked up my bag off the floor, I felt a sudden sense of de ja vu overwhelm me. A tear or two escaped my eye as I tried to blink them away. Nothing could have prepared me for this. Part of me wanted to turn around and run back through the departure doors and back to my family home, but the other part wanted to run through the gates and to my new home. I walked up the stairs, as I reached the top I couldn't help but look back. My family looked so vulnerable stood at the bottom of the stairs, side by side, waving at me. I took one last deep breath before turning around and walking away.

I found myself looking through a magazine whilst I was sat in the departure lounge, trying to do anything to take my mind off the fact that in less than two hours I'd be leaving. My phone buzzed in my pocket, in probably the first time in what felt like months. I sighed before taking it out. It would probably just be someone from my school wishing me luck or saying goodbye, it was never going to be who I wanted it to be.

‘ _Hope you have a safe journey to London. Sorry I didn't get in touch sooner, but I'm going to make it up to you. Noah x'_

My heart melted at that text, it may not seem like much but at least I knew Noah still cared and that he had regrets, the same as me. But part of me was confused about Marco still. We hadn't seen each other since he came to my house, we had decided to leave whatever we had as we were both going off to college and he knew it was wrong because of Noah. I tried to shake off the feeling, and I typed out a message back to him.

_'Thanks, I'm sorry too. Wish I could have seen you before I left. I'll call you when I arrive.'_

He typed back instantly, typical Noah always had his phone in his hand no matter what.

_'There's no need to call me, turn around.'_

At that moment, I could've sworn the room closed in on me as I stood up and shifted my body around. My heart did somersaults inside my chest at the sight of Noah Flynn standing in front of me.

~Marco~

I'd been waiting to start college for as long as I could remember. My eyes widened at the campus in front of me, and at my new home. I knew I had to forget about a certain brunette, and was the best place to do that. This place was the start of my future, and more importantly, the place that would potentially change my life for the better. That was the one thing I was counting on. 

Unlocking the door to my dorm, I was greeted by a guy sat on a bed at the other side of the room. He looked like the type of guy I'd usually avoid in usual circumstances but considering he was my roommate I thought it was best I give him a chance.

"Hi, I'm Marco," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Cal, nice to meet you," he replied, shaking my hand firmly.

"Need a hand with that?" He looked towards the few boxes at my feet.

I nodded. My parents had dropped me at the door, but I told them to go straight home to prolong the painful goodbye. I knew mom would struggle without me. They had made me promise I came back to Santa Monica at least once a week, I wasn't sure I wanted to, but for my family I knew it was my duty.

"So, Marco. Where have you come from?"

"Actually around the corner, Santa Monica. How about you?"

"Boston. But if you're wondering about the accent, my Mom is British, I grew up there and moved to Boston when I was twelve."

We'd spent time getting to know each other whilst he helped me unpack. Our dorm was a lot bigger than I expected it to be, which I was glad about. I'd always seen tv shows about colleges and the rooms were so much smaller, I thought that was going to be my reality.

Cal sat at the bottom of the bed to me, his PlayStation controller in his hand, ready to kick my ass, or so he wished.

Later that night we found ourselves at a party with a few people in our accommodation.

"Never have I ever kissed someone who was in a relationship..." I drank, a few of the other guys did too but apparently I didn't 'seem the type'.

"Never have I ever slept with someone and not remember their name in the morning...." of course I didn't drink for that one, I wasn't a jerk.

"Winthrop, you little player", one of the guys cheered, as Cal took a very large swig of his drink.

I furrowed my brows at him, and it all of a sudden hit me who my damn roommate was.

"Hold on, is sister called Chloe?"

"Bro, how do you know that?" He slurred.

It really was a small world. Everything brought me back to Elle. I didn't know how much he knew about Noah and Elle, if anything at all, but I didn't want to even go there with him, in case he was on Noah's side and decided to hate me for the rest of my life.

"My friend's brother is Noah Flynn."

Cal grimaced at the sound of his name, "Noah Flynn is a dick. I hope his brother doesn't turn out like him."

Part of me wanted to know more, to find out what Cal knew that evidently Elle didn't. But, I didn't want to push my luck. There was something satisfying in knowing that my intuitions about Noah were right all along.

~Noah~

After everything that happened at the party, I knew that I had to see Elle one more time, to at least try and make it work out. After all, we'd both made mistakes in our relationship. I needed to fix it. I had nothing to lose, after all. But even as much as I longed to see Elle, I was worried that she didn't want to see me. Or that she had finally realised that she wanted Marco over me. But I was also worried that I would see her and all the pain she caused me would come back, that her kiss with Marco would be the first thing I thought about. 

My eyes were transfixed on Elle as she saw me standing in front of her at the departure lounge.

"Hi," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

"You not gonna give me a hug?" I asked, causing her to crash her body into mine. Her touch was electric, I felt like it was just me and her in the whole world. All of my worries went away, it was just me and Elle, the way it's always been, and the way it should be. It's like she ignited a fire inside me every time she looked at me. I couldn't control the way I felt about her, I wished it would stay that way forever.

"Hey Shelly", I muffled into her hair.

She eventually pulled away from the hug, after what felt like forever.

"What are you doing here, Noah?"

"I had to make things right. I had no right to be so mad at you. I'm so sorry, Elle."

She smiled at me with that smile that made my heart melt into a thousand pieces.

"I'm sorry too, I did mean to tell you about London, I just didn't want to hurt anyone."

"I wasn't mad at you for not telling me, more that I was worried that you'd forget about me."

She chuckled, "you know I could never forget you, Noah Flynn."

I felt her eyes flash to the bag by my feet, everybody knew I was impulsive but I don't think she realised what I had planned. She looked up at me, as I handed her my flight ticket.

"You're coming to London?"

"Only if you want me to. I've got a week and a half before I need to be back in Boston, I figured why not spend it with you?"

"Of course I want you to. You're the best, Noah." She wrapped herself in my arms one more time. I took her hand in mine and walked towards where she was seated.

We'd spent the next hour and a half sat waiting for our flight, taking goofy pictures and laughing at everything and anything. It felt like it did at the start of our relationship and just before I left for Boston.

_'Any passengers for Flight BOE7657 to London please make your way to gate 3 for boarding.'_

Elle gathered her belongings and grabbed my hand as we walked towards the gate.

"You ready?" I asked, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

"As I'll ever be," she replied, her voice shaky as if she wanted to cry.

For the first time in my life, everything felt like it was going to be okay. I had Elle back, and I was going to make sure she knew how much I was willing to fight to make our relationship work, no matter how hard or stressful it got. It was always going to be Elle.

~Lee~

After this summer with Rachel, my whole world came crashing down when she left for New York just a few hours before I left for Berkeley. We promised each other we wouldn't be sad. I held out on that promise until she reached the end of her driveway. I couldn't help but think about how different my life would be now the love of my life was going to be on the other side of the country. I was going to remember the words she told me before she left for the rest of my life, "The distance between two people is inconsequential when their souls are united. Remember that Lee." She'd been gone less than a day and I was already counting down until I would see her again. Even though I was looking forward to Berkeley, I wasn't sure I wanted to do it, especially alone and without Elle. It felt kind of wrong walking through the gates of Berkeley without her, it was always our dream since we were kids. But I guess that our dream didn't mean what it did before she met Noah and Marco. Before she decided to rearrange her whole life, and her new dream without telling me.

I made my way to my dorm with my parents, Mom reminiscing about her memories with Mrs Evans in the very halls I was walking through.

Mom tried not to cry as she said goodbye to me, even though we knew I was only round the corner from Santa Monica, she still was sad that both her kids were gone.

I opened the door to my room, wishing Elle was with me, wishing Rachel wasn't on the other side of the country. The one thing I hoped for was a good roommate, someone who I could be friends with, so I didn't feel alone here.

Whoever was sharing the room with me hadn't moved in yet, their side of the room completely empty. I exhaled a deep breath, no awkward introductions yet at least. I unpacked my stuff and was met by a blonde girl in my doorway. "Hey, I'm Emily, I'm your neighbour. Thought I'd come say hi considering both our roommates are late."

Chucking a sweatshirt over my head, I headed out to the corridor to introduce myself properly. "Hey, I'm Lee. Do you fancy heading out for a tour of the campus?"

"Sure thing," she smiled so wide it must've hurt. I was hoping beyond hope that she would cheer me up, I mean it was supposed to be the best day of my teenage years, yet I felt like shit.

We walked through our dorm and to the main campus, at first it was a little awkward but as time went on we got on like a house on fire. She told me about her life in Arizona, her boyfriend, her best friend and how they were at Princeton together. It was as if fate had smacked the both of us together, and I was hoping that we could become besties. Just like Elle and I used to be. Not that anybody could ever replace her, but I needed someone who made me as happy as she did.

"So, tell me your story, Lee Flynn," she asked, as she handed me a can of cola from the vending machine in the foyer.

"How do you know I've got a story to tell?" I asked, my tone more comfortable than before.

"Come on, that's not the face of someone without a story," she chuckled, her laugh soothing and comforting. Just what I needed.

"Well, my best friend Elle who's also dating my brother moved to London for college today, she lied about it and never told us she applied. My girlfriend Rachel starts at NYU tomorrow, I had to say goodbye to her and I'm already missing her like crazy. And Noah, my brother, well I'm worried he's going to get hurt by Elle." My body slumped back in the chair, summing up how down I was feeling.

"Firstly, you ever thought maybe she didn't tell you because she didn't want to hurt you? Please tell me you didn't leave without saying goodbye to her?" She asked, in a calm, unhurried voice which put me at ease. I wasn't sure how to answer honestly, but it gave me something to think about, maybe I shouldn't have been such a dick. My stubbornness will be the death of me, or so my mom always said. "Rachel is a lucky girl, it will be thanksgiving in no time and you can see her then! Your brother can take care of himself I'm sure. Don't be worrying about him, he wouldn't want you to worry when you're supposed to be having the time of your life, which by the way, we are going to have." Her words seemed to make me feel better, providing me with the answers I needed to the questions I didn't ask. She relaxed in her chair, I felt her gaze linger over me for a while.

"Here's to making memories that will last a lifetime," she clinked her can against mine, we laughed in sync. I had a feeling this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. I was hoping she was going to give me the motivation to enjoy my time at college, and maybe she could help me figure out how to make it up to Elle.


End file.
